


Unjustly Banished

by Team_IronMan_Forever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki (Marvel), Evil Odin (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting (Marvel), Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_IronMan_Forever/pseuds/Team_IronMan_Forever
Summary: Loki was banished to Midgard and now has to make a life for himself on the planet he almost conquered.Managing to secure a job, his life takes a twist when one of the Avengers makes an appearance at his cafe.Will he be able to keep his identity a secret?Does he really want to?*On Hiatus*
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Asgard

Loki rubbed his face wearily, hunger gnawed at his stomach and his entire body ached. Standing up, Loki paced, he had been thrown into an Asgardian cell almost immediately after he was transported back to Asgard. He hadn’t gotten the chance to explain his actions, there was no trial. It was idiotic to believe that Loki’s fathe- Odin would want to hear what an argr like Loki would have to say for himself. What was he thinking? That he would come back and tell them about all he has been through and they would welcome him with open arms? It was a delusion that Loki had clung to during his time on Midgard. The idea of having his old life back was the only incentive he had to keep going.

He had tried so hard to sabotage the mad titan's plans, he used every loophole available, and in the end his attempts paid off. He should be satisfied, yet he yearned for somebody to have realized that he was just a mindless puppet like they had with the Hawk.

Nobody did. 

Had it been Thor, they would have set up a trial, and once everybody heard his story of heroism, there would be a feast in his honor. But this was Loki, the person who everybody considered a villain, Asgard, Jotunheim, and now Midgard. The argr frost giant whose birthright was to waste away, abandoned by his father. The father he had murdered in cold blood.

__

_ Murdurer _

Loki shivered as the Chitauri voice echoed in his mind, he could feel the vestiges of his pain and despair. As they ripped him apart, body and mind, only to sew him back together and start the process all over again. 

Loki was ripped out of his spiraling thoughts, there were people, people outside of his cell.

Not as if he could talk to them, he still had on that damned muzzle, just like the beast he had become ( _always had been, he just didn’t know it_ ) deserved.

As they came closer, Loki could make out the voices, it was the warriors three and Lady Sif, along with Loki’s not-brother Thor. 

The door that led to the cells opened with an audible creak, and out stepped the future king in all his glory. His shining gold hair tied back in a warriors braid. The warriors three tailed him, looking awestruck as he weaved a story, probably of Loki’s defeat. Lady Sif came last, looking as prideful as ever, glaring at Loki, face contorted by a sneer.

She had never liked Loki, especially after he had cut off her luscious blonde locks and dyed them black. Odin had ordered his lips sewn shut for that and Loki had learnt a hard lesson that day. He had never played a prank on any castle staff after that.

The Asgardians marched up to his cell.

“Brother, you are to come with me to the council room where Odin shall make his decree.” Thor announced, his boy-like features glum.

It was infuriating, Thor did not have the right to look disappointed in Loki. He wasn’t the one who was tortured, who had his mind convoluted, his body violated and fractured. 

But Loki could not tell them off, he could not explain what he had been through, all because of this damn muzzle that nobody thought to take off. And even if he could express the horrors he had seen, they would see his experiences as lies. The lie-smith and silvertongue, crafting its next excuse.

He really had no chance.

Volstagg and Hogun stepped into his cell, carrying magic-suppressing cuffs which clamped down upon Loki’s wrists with a click. 

Locking away Loki’s life's work with ease. 

Volstagg walked back up to Thor and landed a supportive hand on his arm as Hogun pushed Loki forward. Sif walked up to Loki and pulled out her sword, putting it right in front of Loki’s neck. Funny, she thinks that her petty attempt at scaring the ex-prince was effective, she couldn’t do anything as the Chitauri already had broken the Loki she had despised.

“No tricks, or else.” Sif muttered threateningly.

Loki had to hold back a snort, Lady Sif wasn’t as threatening as she thinks herself to be.

Loki forced his face to stay impassive. It was slightly amusing watching Sif’s face turn red with righteous anger. Eventually, she slipped her sword back into her scabbard with a hiss before leveling him one last glare and stomping ahead. It was eerily similar to a child throwing a tantrum.

Hogun shoved Loki once more before he started to walk of his own accord.

Eventually, Loki came upon the throne room, decked in gold, Odin sat arrogantly on the elevated platform. Many in Asgard turned a blind eye when it came to their riches, they took them for granted and didn't look past the outer exterior of Asgards royal palace. They didn’t care that the gold was pillaged from other realms that Asgard had decimated in its rise to power. They didn’t care that Odin launched wars that killed billions without repercussion.

For the second time, Loki was shaken out of his thoughts, this time by the Allfathers booming voice. 

“Loki, you have committed an egregious crime to the people of Midgard, as such, I have made a decree. Firstly, you will be stripped of your princely title as well as your Odinson lineage. You are not my son and you are not Thor's brother.”

Loki felt nothing, this was nothing compared to the threat that Thanos posed, the threat that he is not able to warn Asgard about. He already knew he was not a part of the Odinson family, this was just the legal confirmation.

“As punishment for your crimes, I banish you to Midgard, stripped of your magic and with a new identity till I deem you worthy.”

Loki’s eyes widened, Odin was going to strip him of his magic? Didn’t he know what it was like for a mage to lose his seidr? It was like losing a limb, something that seemed to move of its own accord and worked seamlessly with the mage’s body. Taking away one's seidr was a violation that even Yggdrasil itself looked down upon. Even Thanos and his cronies hadn’t defiled him in this way.

The idiotic brutish Asgardians roared in approval, not knowing the crime Odin was about to commit.

Loki would not cower, he stared at Odin, defiance shining in his eyes.

Odin raised Gungnir.

And he slammed it onto the ground heavily.

Loki felt his seidr fight valiantly against the strength of the Odinforce. His blood felt as if it had been set alight, flames engulfing his body, eating from the inside out.

Odin grunted in strain, defying Yggdrasil taxing him beyond anything he has ever felt before.

Loki tasted blood in his mouth and panicked, he would suffocate if somebody didn’t remove the muzzle, clawing at the metal clamp, Loki felt tears pool in his eyes.

It seems as if Thor decided to take pity on him as he moved forward and released the muzzle. Loki spat out the blood as the pain receded. He felt empty, reaching for his seidr, Loki found a barrier, there wasn’t any magic in sight.

Loki felt the muzzle get strapped on him once more, muting Loki’s cries of loss.

Odin huffed wearily, standing up he waved his hand.

Loki felt his body get pulled every which way, colors flashing by too fast to make out. 

Midgard

Loki slammed into rough ground and let out a groan. Realizing that his muzzle was gone, Loki stood up and looked around, he was in New York. Of course Odin would send him to the very place where everybody despised him. Reaching up toward his mouth, Loki stopped short and stared at his hands in surprise. Odin had mentioned that he would have a different identity, Loki didn’t think he meant it this literally.

His usually pale hands had a nice tan, though they were still long. Since Loki was able to maneuver this body without too much trouble, the height must be about the same. Looking down, Loki noticed that he was dressed in what looked to be a white shirt and a rough pair of blue pants that Loki believed was made out of what Midgardians called denim.

Looking around once more, Loki winced, there were craters in the ground, buildings that had crumbled and police cars everywhere. Loki sighed, he wished that he could have avoided a confrontation altogether, he had tried manipulating and pleading with Thanos. The mad titan had sneered and sent him back down to the cells where they restarted his torture, but this time, they used the mind stone.

Loki remembered that Midgard used a form of currency nowadays. Money, dollars, and coins. 

Loki walked into a shop full of Midgardian clothes, he made a bee-line straight toward a mirror.

Loki studied his reflection. He had chocolate-brown hair and the same piercing green eyes, though interspersed were flecks of grey. He didn’t have any facial hair and he was a little over six feet.

Loki left the store after he was done scrutinizing himself.

Letting out a deep breath, Loki sat down on a bench and lowered his head into his hands.

Odin had said he would not be able to get back to Asgard until he proved himself worthy to the Allfather. Closing his eyes in sorrow, Loki knew that he could never look deserving in the Allfathers eyes.

Thanos was coming and Loki was stuck on Midgard for the near future.

And for the first time since Loki was a child, he sobbed in despair.


	2. Chapter 2

Midgard 

Three days had passed and Loki had created a new identity. 

_Luccus Woodworth, born in Connecticut, 34 years of age._

Loki had also secured a job at a local cafe, it wasn’t the most pleasant workspace but it would do. His boss seemed to have some personal goal to make all his employees miserable. This particular cafe business, _The Coffee and Confection Cafe_ , had many locations around New York.

Groaning, Loki rolled over on the lumpy bed inside his incredibly tiny room. Loki had found an apartment in the sketchy side of the city that he would be able to pay rent on when his paycheck arrived. 

Reaching inside himself, Loki pushed on the barrier blocking his seidr, trying to find any cracks in the unbreachable wall. Every now and again he would come upon a little crevice in the impenetrable barrier that he would chip away at. It was an agonizingly slow process, but the thought of having his magic back prevented him from stopping. He managed to make a small hole, enough for a couple wisps of his seidr to escape through. 

Loki sighed and went boneless into the uncomfortable mattress, exhausted from the effort. A headache made up its residence behind his left pupil, beating steadily away.

With a sad amount of effort, Loki pulled himself up and got ready for work. Since he didn’t have enough money to buy a car, more less call a taxi, Loki walked to the cafe.

Stopping outside the building, Loki prepared himself, ever since landing with Thanos, social interaction had not been very pleasant for him, but when working at a store like this one, you can’t exactly escape it.

Stepping through the door, Loki surveyed the interior of this particular cafe. It was obviously old, the paint on the walls was chipping and the chairs were weared away in places. The mugs that were used to serve tea or coffee had visible scratches. 

Walking behind the counter, Loki licked his lips and got baking. He had to have filled up the array of confections that would be eaten before his boss came in.

Looking at the list posted on the wall, Loki got to work. 

Foods

  * Lemon Bars (1 tray)
  * Regular Brownies (1 tray)
  * Double Chocolate Brownies (2 trays)
  * Lemon Meltaways (1 tray)
  * Strawberry Crisps (1 tray)
  * Berry Tarts (1 tray)



Drinks

  * Coffee
  * Tea (Green, Herbal, Peppermint, Blueberry, Vanilla)
  * Hot Chocolate



Pulling out some bowls, Loki started whisking the egg whites and zesting the lemons. 

Around an hour and a half later, laying in front of him was an arrangement of sweets that made his mouth water. Closing his eyes, Loki called forward the small part of his seidr he had managed to recover and allowed it to seep into the variety of confections before him, enhancing their appearance and flavor.

Loki knew that he would never see Asgard again, just as he knew that he would probably not be able to retrieve enough of his seidr to skywalk through the void. So the only way he could use his talents was to help make his life on Midgard more manageable.

Loki still had his Jotun strength and appetite, he just didn’t have enough money to buy the amount of food that would satiate his hollow stomach. So, he nabbed two double chocolate brownies and ingested them swiftly.

Just as he finished his two delectable delicacies, the door opened and his boss stepped in. He walked right up to Loki and scrutinized his creations.

“They are acceptable.” Loki’s boss muttered before breezing past Loki into his adjourning office. 

Loki sighed and put half the confections into the display before leaning back and waiting for customers to arrive.

Rubbing his throbbing temples, he knew that this was going to be a long shift.

Asgard 

Thor, the warriors three and Sif were in a tavern, celebrating Thor's victory on Midgard.

“Then, the Man of Iron valiantly plunged the explosive into the void, securing our victorious triumph!”

The warriors in the tavern broke out in cheers, clapping Thor on the back heartily. 

Thor smiled winningly at them before looking back at his comrades.

“You should have been there my friends! It was a glorious battle, you should have seen how Loki was defeated, the slimy snake.” Thor announced bitterly. There once might have been a time when Thor would accept Loki, argr and all, but he had ruined it back during Thor’s coronation. While there might be no proof, Thor knew that it was Loki who let the Frost Giants into the vault. 

Loki had always been jealous of Thor, for good reason. Loki was a magic using frost giant while Thor was a hammer-wielding Asgardian. 

Just then, something happened. The ground started quaking violently, the bottles of Asgardian mead fell and shattered. Chaos erupted.

“Thor, what’s going on?” Fandral bellowed.

“I know not! I shall go to ask the Allfather! Be safe my friends!” Thor yelled, swinging Mjolnir he flew off to the palace.

Odin had been feeling lethargic ever since he had banished Loki to Midgard. He knew that what he had done was a horrendous crime, but he did not think that it would have been this exhausting.

Ever since he had first laid eyes upon Loki when he was a mere babe, Odin knew he was different. His magic signature was unique, he was one of the few favored by Yggdrasil.

Knowing this, Odin knew that he could not allow a child this powerful to be in the hands of the Jotuns. So he changed the beast before him into an Asgardian, one that would help guide the future king of Asgard.

He had never thought that he would raise the boy himself, but Frigga insisted and no matter what Odin did, he couldn’t dissuade her.

Odin got up from the throne in an attempt to feel invigorated, but promptly stumbled as the ground shook beneath his feet.

Grabbing Gungnir, Odin walked toward the balcony.

His eyes widened and mouth dropped in shock, there was a gorge where Odin’s statue used to be, the gardens around it crumbled inward, boulders thundered down toward the abyss.

“Father! What has happened, why does Asgard quake in this manner?” Thor asked, landing behind the king, flushed from the adrenaline of flight.

Odin closed his eyes, nothing that he had done would warrant this devastation.

“I do not know my son. I fear it may have to do with Loki’s crimes against Midgard. The Norns must not be satisfied with the punishment we have dealt.”

Thor’s features contorted with fiery rage, the air crackled with electricity.

“Even when we have gotten rid of Loki he still manages to ruin lives.” Thor hissed.

Odin shook his head, “We have more important things to worry about at the moment Thor. I shall try to sew the ground back together with Odinforce. Leave me be.”

Thor nodded and stormed away.

Odin closed his eyes and called forth the power Yggdrasil had gifted upon him.

The Odinforce gathered and launched into the land. Odin ground his teeth together, usually when using the Odinforce, Odin had no trouble controlling it, yet now it seemed to have a mind of its own. Fighting back against Odin’s orders. Letting out a grunt, Odin felt the power he was gifted flow from his body without restraint. The tendrils of magic leaving his soul.

Black encompassed his vision and the Allfather, King of the Nine Realms, collapsed in an undignified heap.

The gulf ahead of him knit together, only to smooth out once more, a white branch disappeared beneath the soil.

Beyond the Nine Realms 

“My Lord, I believe that I have found a way for us to travel without the space stone.”

“Very good, you shall be rewarded for your efforts. Get to work, soon the universe will be balanced. Soon, we will get our hands on the traitor.”

“Yes my Lord.”

Ebony Maw turned and walked off as Thanos grinned, soon he would have his hands on the infinity stones.

Soon the universe would be stabilized, everything perfectly balanced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 days on Midgard = 1 day on Asgard


	3. Chapter 3

Underneath Yggdrasil 

The Norns watched in confusion and awe as the fate they had weaved for the universe untangled, string after string. 

The destiny of the universe was being rewritten, and The Norns were bystanders.

Watching it all take place before their eyes.

  
  
  


Asgard 

Thor had been waiting for Odin to step back inside for half an hour, the shaking had stopped yet the king had not maken an appearance.

Unable to wait anymore, Thor strolled up toward the gates and pushed the doors outward.

Thor would not have expected to see his father, crumpled and unconscious, splayed out on the ground.

Turning around, Thor ran off, calling for the healers.

  
  
  


In the towns of Asgard, groups of farmers and mages gathered in a tavern.

“What could we have done that angered The Norns so?” Asked a farmer fearfully.

  
“I have heard that the Allfather collapsed, perhaps he has done something that has angered Yggdrasil.” 

A cacophony of voices echoed throughout the bar, everybody spewing their own conspiracy theories.

“Enough! I believe I know what has happened.” A mage announced, slowly the gossiping died down.

“We all know that the Allfather banished Prince Loki.”

Angry muttering was heard, Prince Loki had been the only royal who had listened to the woes of the everyday citizen and then had endeavoured to help. With him gone, the middle-class Asgardians didn’t have a way to share their views on politics with the council and the Allfather.

“What you do not know is that King Odin had stripped him of his magic.”

As the words registered, gasps were heard. Every citizen of Asgard knew that what Odin had done was a transgression that Yggdrasil would not allow to go unpunished.

“The Allfather only allowed warriors into the throne room when the decree was made. The only people in Asgard with little to no knowledge of magical violations.”

“We must not act rashly, but knowing that Odin’s crimes have been revealed, we must stay loyal to the banished Prince.”

Prince Loki was not to be forgotten.

  
  
  


Midgard 

Loki had been surprised when there was an uptick in customers. Turns out they really like seidr enhanced desserts. 

Loki sat down heavily on one of the couches with a cup of blueberry tea, there was no cooking to be done and no consumers to serve.

Loki had been picking at the hole in the barrier Odin had made and had managed to retrieve a fraction of his overall magic. He still felt hollow, his chest ached where his seidr used to reside. He had used some of his magic to set up wards outside of the cafe that would alert him whenever people were about to come in.

Looking down at his mug, Loki realized that he had drunk it all, there were only some dregs remaining. Getting up he walked behind the counter, dumping the cup into a sink.

He felt a tingle spread down his spine, a ward had been activated.

Looking up, Loki tensed. The man in front of him had odd facial hair and a smug smirk. He was dressed in an expensive suit that Loki would never be able to afford. It was the Man of Iron, the one who had resisted the pull of the mind stone.

Frantic, Loki searched through his memories, trying to find where he slipped up.

“Hey, are you alright?”

Loki shook himself out of his horror stricken stupor. He didn’t have enough seidr to teleport, more less fight an Avenger.

Taking a deep breath, Loki smoothed out his expression, Stark couldn’t know who he was.

“What would you like?”

Tony looked at the display before him.

“Just coffee please.”

Turning away, Loki started pouring and reheating the coffee he had made this morning. Stark did not know who he was yet, so he would have to make sure not to tip him off, one wrong move could alert him to his real identity.

Walking over to the genius’s table, Loki hurriedly put down the cup before turning around. He didn’t make it very far.

“Wow! This is the best coffee I’ve ever had. I just might have to higher you! Oh, whoops, I forgot to ask what your name is so, um?”

“Luccus.” Loki muttered, fidgeting subtly.

“Luccus, cool, anyway thanks for the coffee.”

Loki nodded before turning around and walking back to his workspace, he felt Stark’s gaze burning into his back.

Loki felt his chest constrict in apprehension as he moved around the contents of a shelf fluidly. 

Every time he closed his eyes, Loki saw the green beast, beating him into the ground, over and over again. His hands started shaking noticeably as he rubbed his face. Insomnia had become a common occurrence, Loki hadn’t slept well in days.

Loki sighed and walked over to the kitchen, baking had become a way for Loki to let out frustration and it distracted him from his gloomy thoughts.

Smoothly, Loki got started on a blueberry muffin recipe he had found online.

He was mixing the batter when he saw that Stark was waiting behind the counter once more.

With a sigh, he walked over, heart beating rapidly in fear. All his instincts were screaming at him, telling him to get away from this man.

“The coffee was great, so I thought I might get one of your pastries. Which one would you recommend?” Tony asked.

“The lemons bars are pretty good.” Loki said, trying to mimic the Midgardian speech pattern.

“Then I’ll take one.”

Loki nodded and started preparing one for Stark.

“Thanks by the way, for not making a big deal about Tony Stark being in your cafe.”

Loki hummed in response before turning around and handing the lemon bar to Tony.

“Ok then, I’ll get going.”

Loki nodded before turning away and moved back to the kitchen.

Stark stayed still a moment, considering Loki before shrugging and walking out of the cafe and Loki released the breath he had been holding, he had not been discovered.

Slowly, Loki sat down and lowered his head into his hands, allowing his mind to wander.

It wasn’t long before Loki was lost reliving past tortures at the hands of the Chitauri. Being bullied and teased by Thor and his friends. Watching as his arm turned a horrible blue, changing his life forever.

Without his knowledge, a couple tears trickled through the cracks in between Loki’s fingers.

Despondent with despair, Loki became unresponsive, strolling down memory lane.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Asgard 

Thor was sent out of the healing room by Eir, the main healer. The Allfather was on the brink of death, it seemed as if he had used every last parcel of magic and had drained his core completely. The healers had put him into a healing coma just in time. He would recover, but it would take a while.

With Odin incapacitated, the throne fell to Thor. Finally he would have a chance to impress the Allfather and show the Nine Realms that Asgard was still as strong as ever.

Thor marched to the throne room to summon the council. He would be crowned king and this time Loki wasn’t around to divert the proceedings.

Strolling down the hall, Thor sat down on the golden throne. Generals and politicians started to trickle in.

“Council, the Allfather has fallen ill and the glory of the throne has fallen to me. I have invited you to watch as this historic event takes place.” Thor announced flamboyantly.

“Bring me Gungnir!”

A slave ran out of the hallway and came back in, carrying the staff above his head. He kneeled before Thor.

Tyr, the council's elected official came down before Thor on one knee and took the staff from the servant.

“Do you swear to guard the nine realms?”

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to preserve the peace?” 

“I swear.”

“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?”

“I swear.”

“Then on this day, I, General Tyr, representing Odin Allfather, proclaim you King of Asgard, crowned head of the nine realms.”

Thor stood up and seized Gungnir.

Raising it high, Thor let out a roar of euphoria.

Then Gungnir started glowing, it pulsed with power. A circle of pure energy erupted from the staff. When the light faded and the Asgardians were able to open their eyes, Gungnir had turned a charred black.

It had refused to serve and in a last act of defiance it had let go of its magic, allowing it to seep into the soil. Useless until a worthy leader sat on the throne of Asgard.

  
  
  


Helheim 

Hela sighed as Fenrir approached yet again, head dipped in apology.

“Another round of the deceased? When will Thanos stop this madness?” Hela asked wearily.

Hela had been overwhelmed by the dead over the last couple days as the mad titan prepared to make his move. The slaughtered half of each planet were sent to Hela where she dealt with them in turn. The sudden influx of the deceased had strained Hela as she had to deal with both the naturally deceased and the ones killed by the mad titan.

“We must not allow this to continue. Fenrir, call a council with all the realms excluding Asgard and Svartalfheim.”

Hela already knew of the Allfathers predicament, just as she knew of the throne's refusal to serve the mighty Thor. Anybody who was fine-tuned with the movement of Yggdrasil would be able to tell.

Exhaling, Hela stood up and went to get dressed in her official robes, she would have to receive the monarchs of the six realms she had invited.

It was time to inform them of the mad titan's plans and create countermeasures should Thanos decide to follow through with his schemes.

  
  
  


Midgard 

Loki had been feeling exhausted and dejected as if late. The days seemed to pass by in a blur. People seemed to be noticing as even Loki’s strict boss had inquired about his health.

Rubbing his eyes, Loki sat down on a chair in the cafe.

Loki hadn’t been trying to reclaim his seidr over the last couple days and his baking skills had improved so he didn’t need to use his magic to enhance the flavors.

Loki felt his wards go off yet again and without a noise he stood up and walked behind the counter.

The man of iron walked in for the second time this week. Loki was too tired to really care, so he just stared balefully at him as he approached.

“Well you look like shit.” Tony stated, taking off his sunglasses smoothly.

Loki grunted in response, “Coffee I presume.”

Tony nodded, but even as Loki turned away he stayed watching Loki with concern.

“You really do look horrible.” Tony murmured gently.

Loki huffed in annoyance. Why would Stark care? If he knew who Loki really was he wouldn’t hesitate to kill him.

Handing Tony his beverage, Loki ignored the hovering genius.

“You know, I think you could use a break. Every time I pass this shop you are always working.”

Loki just hummed, not really registering what Tony was saying.

“You could come to the tower if you want, meet the Avengers.”

It was an offhand comment, but it caught Loki off guard. He felt sweat dot his brow and tongue became a dead wait in his mouth.

Stark seemed to take his silence as agreement.

“So I can talk to your boss and we could go right now if you would like.”

Loki’s brain finally rebooted.

“Why would you let me into your home, you barely know me?” Loki questioned, suspicion levels rising rapidly.

Stark shrugged, “You don’t seem to be very malicious.”

Loki stifled a bitter chuckle, if only he knew.

“I’m afraid that I cannot shove off my duties whenever I please, my boss would not be appreciative.” Loki replied.

Stark rolled his eyes, “Oh please, there is nothing The Tony Stark can’t do.”

Loki started to panic internally, if he outright refused he would arouse suspicion, but if he agreed he would be stuck in the same building as his former enemies.

By the time he exited from his alarmed haze, Tony was gone, probably talking with his boss. 

With another sigh, Loki nabbed a berry tart and ate it with relish, if he wasn’t careful it might be the last thing he would ever eat.

Stark walked out of Loki’s boss’s office, he looked a little annoyed.

“Well your boss is a very unpleasant man.” Tony remarked. Loki nodded, not really listening.

“Anyway, I did manage to convince him to let you go for a couple days.” Tony said.

Loki jerked at that. “A couple days? I do have to keep this job you know.”

Tony eyed him critically for a moment, “If your boss wants me to be a loyal customer, he better keep you.”

Loki shook his head in confusion, why would Tony Stark of all people care about Loki like this? He was a virtual stranger to the man after all.

“Come on.” Stark said, walking toward the door.

Loki watched as his boss came out of his office looking disgruntled. Since he didn’t have any other staff working at the moment, he would have to take over the rest of Loki’s shift. Loki snorted softly before following Tony out of the cafe.

Fearing the worst, Loki prepared himself for what was surely going to be the most taxing days of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svartalfheim - The Land of the Dark Elves


	5. Chapter 5

Midgard 

Loki stopped short when he layed eyes on the vehicle he was to be traveling in. He hadn’t been on Midgard very long, but it was quite obvious that the car in front of him was worth more than Loki would probably earn in a regular Midgardian lifetime.

“Luccus, come on in.” Stark said, motioning for Loki to sit down on the seat beside him.

Loki awkwardly cleared his throat before sitting down briskly, convinced that this was a trap.

“Loosen up a little, you look like you’re about to pass out.” Tony said, looking at Loki with concern. It had been so long since anybody had truly cared about how Loki was doing and even now, Tony was only showing worry for the person that Loki was pretending to be. Loki’s mood soured quickly, had only one person thought to ask about his side of events he might not be here, wasting away on Midgard while Thanos was getting ready to destroy half of all life.

“You okay there? You're really silent.” Loki was broken out of his reverie, with a shock Loki realized that Tony had started the car and had been talking to him.This sort of thing had been happening lately, gaps in his memories, one moment he was getting ready for work and the next he was standing outside of the cafe. It should be worrying but Loki had given up on his well being a long time ago.

“I’m fine.” Loki responded.

“You're a man of little words, got it, I can work with that.”

_‘I can work with that_.’

What did Stark mean? What ulterior motive was driving him to ask Loki to reside inside his tower? Did he know that he was not who he said he was? Did he find something that Luccus did suspicious? Was he planning on testing and torturing Loki until he got answers?

“Anyway, I think you’ll like Bruce, he’s my science bro, a bit shy, the exact opposite of his alter ego.”

It didn’t take a genius to put together the facts, this man, Bruce, was also the Hulk. The creature that had smashed Loki into the ground.

“You probably know all about me, I am all over the news after all.” Stark said, “I don’t really know much about you though…”

It was an obvious prompter, asking Loki indirectly about his past.

“I do not have a family.”

It was true. Odin, Frigga and Thor were never his true family while Laufey was a blood-thirsty frost giant. ( _Just like Loki, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree._ )

“Nobody? Really?” Stark asked, looking at Loki in confusion.

“I had a foster family, but they lied to me most of my life, I was never able to please them, no matter what I did.” Loki said.

“Your biological family?” Tony asked inquisitively.

“I never really knew them, I would not consider them family.” Loki replied. 

Loki knew that he never really had a family, but the thought didn’t bring the lancing pain it used to. Being tortured by Thanos’s lackeys was a lot worse than dwelling on his past. 

Loki shivered at the thought of the mad titan and the black order, the things that they had done to him… It was safe to say that Loki was not going to be forgetting what they did for a long time to come.

“We’re here!” Stark announced happily. Loki looked at the tower with apprehension. There were gaps in his memory when he was under the mind stone's influence. Hopefully he wouldn’t slip up while in the Avengers presence.

“You coming?” Asked Stark, he had already exited the car while Loki was stuck contemplating his future.

Loki nodded and stepped out of the car. Stark started to walk toward the tower, Loki, sweating slightly, followed with a nervous gulp.

Stark and Loki filed into an elevator.

“Welcome back sir, may I inquire as to who your companion is?” A voice said, coming from everywhere all at once. Loki jolted in surprise.

“Hi Jarvis,” Tony saw Loki’s unsettled expression “He’s my AI.”

Loki racked his brain for a minute, he had learnt about AI’s when he was first banished to Midgard. Artificial Intelligence, how intriguing, Loki didn’t think that Midgard was this advanced.

“This is Luccus, the guy from the cafe.” Tony said to Jarvis.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the floor, if Jarvis was installed everywhere in the tower, that meant that Loki would be monitored. He felt dread prickle inside his spine, hopefully he wouldn’t mess up.

Feeling something warm on his arm, Loki looked up to see Tony staring at him in concern, his hand was on Loki’s limb. Before he could process what he was doing, Loki flinched away from his touch, a natural response that the Chitauri had ingrained into him.

Tony recoiled slightly in shock before turning around and walking out of the elevator, obviously hurt.

Loki couldn’t help but think that even in this form all that he brought was sorrow and pain into other people's lives. Wilting into himself a little more, Loki followed Tony out.

Luckily, nobody was in the common room at the moment. Tony sat down on one of the couches and pulled up a hologram. Loki stood still, not sure where he was supposed to go.

“Well come on and sit down.” Tony said, not looking up from his work.

As Loki lowered himself onto the couch, his eyes ran over the design in front of him. It was the same contraption that the man of iron had in his chest, the one that had diverted the mind stone's energy. It was obviously much bigger and more complex than the one that Loki had seen. The amount of energy it released would have to be quite substantial.

“This is an arc reactor, it’s what powers the tower, you know, clean energy and all that.” Tony explained.

Loki hummed, looking at the design and cataloging all the details for later use.

Tony closed down the blueprint, “Jarvis, could you call Bruce up here, I want him to meet Luccus.”

Loki felt his heart stuttur in his chest while his entire body went numb. He was about to meet the beast that had bashed him into the ground during the invasion.

  
  
  


Helheim 

The leaders of the five realms that Hela had invited were seated around a circular ebony table, chatting quietly, waiting for their hostess to join.

Fenrir had sent out urgent letters to the royal families or elected officials that represented their planets. Midgard, unsurprisingly, had not answered the call. All the realms considered them a developing planet, they probably did not have the means to make it to this meeting.

The council members sitting around the table consisted of Njörd, leader of the Vanir. Farbauti, Queen of Jotunheim. Hreidmar, King of Nidavellir. Frey, King of Alfheim, and Surt, King of Muspelheim.

Hela, the last of the rulers, stepped through the black door into Helheim’s council room.

“Welcome Rulers of the nine realms, I have invited you to discuss a pressing matter that will affect us all.” Hela announced, getting through the formal part of the speech.

“The mad titan has made plans to gather and wield all the infinity stones. As we speak, he is getting one step closer to entering the realms and snapping away half of all life.” Hela sat down stiffly, waiting for everybodies reactions.

She watched as shock and outrage made a home on their features and yet they did not talk, they were too well trained for that.

“Why has Odin not informed us?” Farbauti asked softly, “Why is he not in attendance?”

Hela snorted, “Odin had plans to cloak Asgard so that the mad titan would not be able to reach them. I am sure you all have heard about what happened to Prince Loki. Odin stripped him of his magic, a crime worthy of death. Yggdrasil took it as a personal offense. Odin is near death and the throne has refused to serve Thor.”

Unable to hold their composure any longer, the leaders of the realms sneered in disgust.

“We must make plans to defy the mad titan.” Frey said loudly.

Hela nodded, “I have come to that conclusion as well and that is why we are all gathered here. However, there is one more thing of importance, Odin has not made this public knowledge, but Loki is one of the few gifted by Yggdrasil. We will need him when the time comes to face Thanos.”

The leaders started muttering among themselves, making alliances and plans.

Thanos could not win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture

Midgard 

Loki felt pure panic spread through his system yet he also felt oddly disconnected. Prying his unresponsive limbs off the couch, he followed Tony back into an elevator. 

Feeling dizzy for a moment Loki slumped into the wall discreetly, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Even though he was about to meet the Hulk he couldn’t shake off the bone-weary lethargy that had settled in his body and mind.

“Jarvis, speed up the lift would you, it’s going incredibly slow.” Stark voiced. Loki jerked slightly when the elevator responded.

“Bruce-y Bear is very sweet, you’ll like him.” Tony muttered quietly, trying to break the silence.

“I suppose so.” Loki was shocked by how emotionless that had come out, no inflection at all.

He missed Tony’s puzzled glance his way as he walked out of the elevator feeling a little light-headed. He really needed to eat more food.

Loki stopped short, the Hulk’s alter-ego was nothing like he had imagined. He was short with curly hair and an insecure demeanor.

Blinking stupidly, Loki came to terms with this new development.

“Bruce-y! This is Luccus. Luccus, this is Bruce.” Tony yapped excitedly. Loki gave a half-hearted wave while Bruce nodded and blushed.

“Bruce is my science bro, he’s the one who makes sure I don’t just run on caffeine. Well him and Pepper. Pepper’s legitimately scary.” Tony rambled, diffusing the tension easily. Loki was still on edge but he was pretty sure that the Hulk wouldn’t be coming out any time soon.

“It is nice to meet you.” Loki said professionally. Bruce returned the sentiment somewhat timidly.

Clearing his throat, Tony told Loki that he had to do some classified work with Banner. Loki left quickly, not wanting to give anybody a reason to detain him.

“Mr. Woodworth, if you would kindly get into the elevator I could take you to a guest suite.” Jarvis’s voice echoed out in the mostly empty hallway.

“I must be getting home now, please tell Mr. Stark that I appreciate his hospitality.” Luccus muttered softly while fidgeting with his hands.

“Sir would like to implore you to remain in the tower as his guest.” Jarvis announced.

Luccus felt a spark of fear, why would Tony want him to be in his tower overnight? Did he suspect anything?

“I really must be going.” Luccus repeated, getting in the elevator and pressing the ground floor button. He could feel how slowly the elevator was moving, obviously Jarvis didn’t want him to leave.

Rubbing his palm against his constricted chest, Loki’s breath sped up minutely. 

He had to get out of this tower.

Now.

“Mr. Stark says that you are welcome back any time and has invited you to come over during your vacation.” Jarvis said robotically, the charisma from earlier disappearing. It was as if he was disappointed that Loki was leaving.

“I do apologise Mr. Jarvis, I hope that I am not being disrespectful.” Loki said uncertainty.

When the only response he got was the opening of the elevator doors, Loki shook his head sadly. He had even ruined an AI’s day.

Stepping outside, Loki started the long trek back to his house hoping that he would not collapse from exhaustion.

Loki woke up the next morning with another seidr deprivation headache. Though he was feeling more lucid than he had been yesterday, hopefully he wouldn’t have any of those irritating chinks in his memory.

Getting out of the bed Loki was shocked to see rivets of blood seeping down his arm, he must have clawed at himself while asleep. Patching up the wounds Loki grabbed a long sweater to cover the scars.

Loki now had some pocket money from tips at the cafe so he was able to take the bus to the Avenger Tower. When he arrived Jarvis sent him up to Tony’s personal floor.

Walking in Loki was hit with the aroma of eggs and bacon, he was ashamed to admit it but his mouth started salivating.

Unsure of where to go Loki stopped awkwardly, resisting the temptation to find and eat the breakfast that Tony had probably made for himself.

Just as Loki was about to ask Jarvis where he should go Stark came around the corner. 

“Luc, you came back!” Stark announced, his face lit up and he smiled slightly. Loki shifted a little, he was almost completely sure that Tony hadn’t wanted him to come back. He had been impertinent, leaving before his host gave him permission. Loki shivered to think how Odin would have reacted had he done this on Asgard.

“Have you eaten breakfast already? I just made some.” Tony said. Grabbing Loki’s arm he pulled him over to the kitchen. Loki took one look at the food and accepted Tony’s offer.

When he finished eating, Loki marveled at the feeling of a satiated stomach. It had been so long since he had eaten a full meal and the warmth that it brought with it was welcomed heartily.

Loki felt his eyes droop fractionally, he really was very tired. Rubbing his throbbing forehead, Loki looked up at Stark who was eating himself.

“You are a really slow eater.” Loki said, looking at Tony’s half finished plate.

“Well maybe you eat too fast.” Tony retorted.

“What are we going to do today?” asked Loki, picking up his plate he took it to the sink and rinsed it. 

“I was thinking that I could show you the tower and introduce you to the other Avengers.” Tony said flippintly. Loki felt himself tense and fought back against the panic that was creeping up on him.

Rubbing his face again Loki walked back toward Tony who seemed to have given up on eating and was now typing on his StarkPad.

Loki felt a stab of pain reverberate through his head and he let out an involuntary hiss.

Tony looked up at Loki and his brows creased, “Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale.” Loki nodded slightly only to regret it when it sent his vision reeling. 

“If you want we could watch a movie or something.” Tony said, standing up worriedly. Loki nodded, grateful that he wouldn’t have to meet the Avengers today.

“Which movie do you want to watch? I was thinking something Disney.” Stark blabbered. Loki had no idea what Disney was but it was quite obvious that it was common knowledge among Midgardians.

“Oh, we should watch the Emperor’s New Groove! It’s awesome.” 

Loki sat down on the couch in the living area of Stark’s floor and hunched in on himself slightly. His head felt like it was being stabbed by needles, Stark’s incessant rambling wasn’t helping. The television turned on and a movie started playing. Loki found himself enjoying the story, watching as the plot unfolded before his eyes. Halfway through though he started to feel sleep creep up on him, he fought valiantly, not wanting to be in a vulnerable position while inside the base of his former enemies. Eventually though Loki’s resolve crumbled and his infinite exhaustion won over.

* * *

_The coppery smell of blood permeated the cell that Loki was trapped in. Midnight, one of Thanos’s children ran her spindly finger down Loki’s cheek._

_“You are a strong one, I will take great pleasure breaking you down.” Midnight whispered airily._

_Her hands grasped Loki’s hair, twisting savagely, “You will bow to Thanos, you will bow to his children, and you will bow to the Black Order.” Midnight jerked Loki’s face up so that he would look into her beady eyes._

_Loki spat on her face._

_Midnight screeched in rage, pulling out a knife she smiled maliciously, “You will regret that.”_

_She forced Loki’s jaw open and grabbed his tongue, the sharp blade of her knife glinted eerily._

_“Say goodbye to your silvertongue.”_

* * *

“Luc? Luccus! Come on, it’s just a dream. Wake up! Fuck. Luccus!” 

Stark’s face swam in front of Loki’s eyes. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings, he was in Avengers Tower, not on the Chitauri Homeworld. He was safe, or as safe as he could be surrounded by people who wanted him dead. 

Slumping into the couch Loki let out a deep breath. 

He was not with Thanos and his cronies. He was safe. _He was safe. He was safe. He was safe._

“What the fuck was that Luc? You weren’t responding, I tried to wake you up. Oh fuck Luccus. Fuck.” Stark mumbled. To Loki’s surprise Tony embraced him tightly, nobody beside Frigga had ever held him like this before and even Frigga had stopped after a while. Slowly Loki allowed his arms to encircle the man that he had thrown out a window while being influenced by the mind stone. Stark took a shuddering breath and sunk into Loki’s hold.

“Don’t do that again.” Tony said, voice muffled by the fabric of Loki’s shirt. “You scared me Luc.”

Loki took another deep breath and buried his nose in Tony’s hair.

“I’m sorry for frightening you like that.”

Tony hummed gently, bringing his hand up and running it through Loki’s hair, “You’re forgiven, just don’t do that again.”

Loki nodded dutifully, he found himself wishing that he had grown up here, with Tony. 

Maybe then he wouldn’t have become a monster, abandoned by all. 

Maybe then he could have a place to call home.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Jotunheim

Yggdrasil’s roots broke through the icy surface of Jotunheim causing a cascade of crumbling ice boulders. Ever since Odin had stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters, Jotenheim’s geological structure had been deteriorating rapidly. The beautiful ice palaces collapsed, children starved and adults became desperate.

Slowly two more milky roots came to the surface, between the gnarly wooden limbs resided a squared, sapphire casket. The Casket of Ancient Winters had been returned.

The only thing that Jotunheim needed now was confirmation that their long lost prince lived.

  
  
  


Asgard

Thor was beyond furious, how dare the throne reject him! He was the rightful ruler of Asgard!

Thunder and lightning surrounded the castle as the slaves and council cowered in fear. 

Thor had set aside Mjolnir for the ceremony but now he reached down to pick it up.

It didn’t budge.

Thor let out a growl of frustration and punched the floor, a spiderweb of cracks started to spread from the ground up toward the wall behind the throne. The picture of Odin making peace with the nine realms shattered and a tapestry, forgotten to the ages made an appearance.

Hela and Fenrir standing proudly beside Odin while the other realms bowed down at their feet.

The council and Thor stared in shock.

Just as they started to whisper among themselves the sky darkened to a deep black and a gorge was formed in the middle of the room.

A woman with long black hair and pale skin flew up from the depths of the valley. She had an aura of menacing power that caused everybody in the room to shiver in fear.

“I am Queen Hela, Ruler of Helheim, Daughter of Odin, First Born. I was banished many centuries ago because my views clashed with Odin’s. While I am the rightful ruler of the Asgardian throne I have realized that my place is not among the living. I have a duty to the dead I must uphold. I cannot change the ruling of Yggdrasil but I can advise all Asgardians. You must not forget that there were once three kin of Odin. While not of blood, Loki is the one that Yggdrasil has chosen to take the throne. He must come willingly and without your influence. Lastly, I am here to clear up misconceptions and bring a warning. The mad titan is rising, he is getting ready to launch an attack on the nine realms. The only person who has had any contact with him is Loki. He is the only one that can save us all.” 

Hela opened her mouth to continue but was rudely cut off by Thor.

“Loki was colluding with Thanos, that argr slime snake.”

Hela’s eyes flashed dangerously and a howl of anguish and vexation erupted from the depths of the pit Hela was hovering above.

“How dare you, I am ashamed that I am related to you in any way. Loki was tortured and was forced to attack Midgard against his will. His thoughts were not his own and yet he still managed to foil Thanos’s plan. That is more than I can say of you.” Hela hissed.

“How can we trust you? How do we know you are who you say you are? Are you lying, are you an imposter?” Thor shot back angrily. His face was flushed red due to wrath and embarrassment. 

Hela snorted gracefully, “I will happily prove it to you. If you would hand me Gungnir?” 

“Why would I hand a weapon of great power to you?” Thor questioned confrontationally.

“Well, it only serves those who it deems worthy, does it not?” Hela stated. Thor bared his teeth but grabbed Gungnir and tossed it at Hela. He had swung Gungnir with all his might tip first at Hela’s face, hoping it would impale her. She had offended a son of Odin, an egregious crime.

Hela’s hand moved rapidly and caught the shaft, holding it an inch from her forehead. Deftly, she twisted it so it hit the floor with a resounding bang.

“I, Queen Hela, Ruler of the Dead, ask Yggdrasil to gift upon me proof that I am the First Born daughter of Odin, rightful ruler of Asgard.” 

The ground on which the castle resided shook, Hela smiled triumphantly as the quaking became less violent. She raised an eyebrow in amusement at the council’s shocked faces. Everybody besides Thor bent down on one knee, apologies falling from their lips.

Thor, humiliated by being rejected by the throne only for it to allow a woman to access its power, jumped toward Hela, hand forming into a fist as it reeled back in preparation for a strike.

She let out an exasperated sigh as her hands moved toward the scalp, running her hands across her head her hair disappeared and in its place was a black helmet with turrets of midnight spikes sticking out from the sides. Waving her hand a sword appeared, she stabbed Thor in the eye.

“Now you look like that fool Odin.”

Thor touched his eye and gaped at the blood on his hand, he was not used to losing. He had always won battles when he was in other realms. (He did not know that the warriors from other realms let him win as they did not want Odin to retract agreements with their planet.)

“How -How dare you!” Thor raged in agitation.

“Ugh, and you wanted him a leader of Asgard. Anyway, I have places to be, dead to see. Remember what I have told you.” Hela announced ominously.

With a crooked sneer she lowered herself down into the gorge and disappeared into the black. With a crackle the floor smoothed out and the sky cleared once more. 

Hela had left Agard with a warning, hopefully they would take it seriously and not believe that they were omnipotent.

Shaking her head, Hela laughed out loud, Asgardians would never get over their own arrogance and ego. She would not be able to rely on them. Closing her eyes Hela allowed her seidr to slide across the branches of Yggdrasil, looking for changes, trying to find out what to do next.

  
  
  


Midgard

Loki had slept in the next day, and the one after that. His loss of control over his emotions was unforgivable. He could not wish for things he couldn’t have. It would only make everything worse.

Rubbing his face wearily he fell back into bed and pulled his ratty blanket riddled with holes over his head. 

Around ten minutes later the doorbell rang, Loki groaned and squinted at the door suspiciously. He had not given anybody his address. Climbing out of bed Loki approached the door, what if it was SHIELD? The police? Did they figure out that Loki wasn’t who he said he was? He really should not have come to Avengers Tower.

Wrapping the blanket around himself he walked up to the door and looked through the smudged peep-hole.

Stark was standing outside his room, looking around with an odd expression on his face. Loki didn’t want to let him in, he didn’t need the mortal to see his sad excuse for a home. He didn’t need Stark’s pity.

Turning around Loki fell back into bed and curled into a ball.

Deciding to try to get some more seidr Loki started picking at the barrier, the visitor outside forgotten.

After a couple of minutes the knocking stopped and Loki let out a relieved breath. Then the door squeaked open ominously. Loki squinted his eyes and went limp, hoping to pretend that he was asleep.

Tony looked at Loki’s apartment with an expression that Loki took as disgust. Compared to Stark's tower Loki might as well have been living in a Midgardian dumpster.

He walked up to Loki and sat down beside him, Loki contained a flinch. Did Midgardians have no sense of privacy?

Tony sighed, his eyes glazed over a bit. He looked to be in some sort of trance.

“I don't know what’s wrong with me Luccus. It’s weird, I feel drawn to you. It’s unnatural. I just don’t know what’s happening…”

Stark went quiet for a moment before letting out a slightly hysterical chuckle.

“I just realized that I’m basically trespassing. Dear Gods what’s wrong with me?”

Tony was silent for a little longer.

“Pepper’s going to kill me, I’m supposed to be at a meeting right now.”

More silence.

Tony closed his eyes and stood up, walking out of Loki’s apartment as abruptly as he had come in.

Loki opened his eyes fully and muttered softly to himself.

“By the Norns, what in the nine realms is going on?”


End file.
